starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Breakout
Name Have you noticed that the name of the mission is a play of Outbreak (break + out) instead of (out + break) . Should we mention this in the article ? Andra2404 05:45, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Most likely its just a coincidence. Xaphnir 15:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Still, should we add this at "notes"? Andra2404 16:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I noticed it too. Perhaps it's noteworthy.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::No reason not to add it then. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Why don't my upgrades effect the raiders? Has anyone besides me noticed that, say, I upgrade my marines with combat shields, but when I play the mission, my marines don't have it. What is up with that? 00:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) They're not your marines that mission. Only Tosh could have that upgrade... except that he can't. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:12, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Jailhouse Rock Ach If you didn't notice the first time through, there are side paths around the map that make it easier by letting you get around the back of some groups guarded by detectors to knock out siege tanks and whatnot quickly. Rei-gouki 19:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Timeline The cutscene at the conclusion of this mission depicts a fleet of Raider's battlecruisers in orbit. Previously Raynor had stated that the raiders only had some people and Hyperion, which means that he could have only obtained the additional battlecruisers after Maw of the Void. Brainwasher5 04:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Raynor does say the Raiders have "one capital ship and a handful of volunteers" right after "The Evacuation". I trust you have an instance of a similar comment being made much further into the campaign? If not, I will remind you that talk pages are not to be used for speculation. - Meco (talk, ) 05:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I do not have a similar comment later on, however, I can't see where else he would obtain battlecruisers since Valerian specifically granted him BCs beginning at Maw of the Void and Raynor wasn't seen acquiring one anywhere else. Brainwasher5 14:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) It's a choose one-or-the-other mission in a campaign with optional branching missions. You can't fit it into a timeline. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I was mistaken. The quotation happens even earlier: right after Zero Hour. Brainwasher5, next time provide the detail you want to present as evidence from the get go. In any case, there's more than one way for the Raiders to acquire, permanently or otherwise, battlecruisers other than "building" them (gameplay mechanics mesh fuzzily with lore, yes?) After all, it's not like Hyperion is the only independent BC bandying around the sector or anything. - Meco (talk, ) 17:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe they are Tosh's cruisers and not Raynor's? Omega20 18:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Diamondbacks and siege tanks Does the presence of Diamondbacks and siege tanks in this mission allude to the possibility that this mission took place after "The Dig" and "The Great Train Robbery"? 15:45, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately no. While Blizzard has picked canon branches, there's much less evidence about which order missions took place in. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:29, March 29, 2011 (UTC)